


Talking is Overrated

by CavannaRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: He watched her, but she watched him too. There was more than a decade between them, but maybe they should at least talk about it.





	Talking is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but this pairing has been rattling around in my head for a few days now. Forgive me Readers for I have given you sin.

Alaric moved through the crowded bar like the predator he was, sidestepping the frantically grinding bodies of the younger Downworlders on the dance floor. He didn't begrudge them their celebration of life, everyone had made a narrow escape today, but part of him wished they would do it somewhere else. He caught the eye of Maia behind the bar, nodding once as he approached. By the time he had reached the counter, she had a cold beer open, handing it to him with a wink.

"Back corner, by the window. The table there's pulled slightly away from the others. No one should bother you there. Luke's waiting." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to project his gratitude to the younger werewolf as he dug out his wallet. Maia stretched out a hand, touched the top of his, causing his eyes to open. Brown catching brown. "No need, this one's on the house... officer." She gave him a saucy wink, turning to handle the next drunken Downworlder demanding service.

Once more he picked his way through the crush of bodies, the sour scent of hops and sweat assaulting his nostrils as he made progress towards the leader of their Pack. He and Luke didn't always agree on things, but he was a good partner to have on the job, and he listened to those that dissented, a rare trait in an Alpha. Certainly different than others the Pack had had before him. His only fault was he was a bleeding heart, that and he was way to close to the Clave. One shouldn't get into bed with the boots that keep you down, no matter how fine they looked. He had said as much to Luke, they'd fought about it, and he had let it go. Some people were unreasonable about matters like that.

He sat down at the other man's table, raising his bottle in silent salute, before casting a glance around the bar. "Didn't expect to see you here, tonight, not after the dust up at the station."

Luke rolled his shoulders in a shrug, swirling the remaining liquid around in his own bottle. "Honestly I hadn't planned on it, I just wanted to make sure we were still good."

Alaric laughed, a harsh, barking sound, and leaned back in his chair, taking a long swig from his bottle before he answered. "We've fought nearly every day since the one they made us partners, Luke Garroway, you can't shake this old dog with some harsh words." His eyes drifted over the bar again, settling on the bartender for a moment before moving on.

"Maybe not too old, hmmm?" There was a teasing note in Luke's voice, and Alaric turned narrowed eyes on the leader of their Pack. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Laughing, a softer sound than Alaric's, Luke set his empty bottle on the table and stood up. "Life is short, I know that near as much as anyone else possibly can. The young ones grow up fast, and they know what they want. You have to learn to trust them, or they're going to leave us all." He moved around the table, resting a hand on his partner's shoulder. "She looks for you as much as you look for her. Don't wait too long to make up your mind."

A low growl escaped Alaric, but when he went to take a grouchy swipe at Luke, the Alpha had already moved on, picking his way through the crowd towards the exit. Alaric watched him go, watched the way he stopped whenever one of the young Downworlders called his name, patiently answering their questions before continuing on. He was a good leader for the werewolves, maybe his advice wasn't the worst.

Draining his now room-temperature beer, he stood and made his own way through the crowd. Maia was just passing off her apron full of cash to the next bartender, and raised a quizzical eye at him. "You're not usually a multiple drink kinda guy, but if you want anything, I'm off duty."

Alaric moved to fall in beside her, matching his pace to the smaller female's as she headed for the employee's exit. "I wasn't coming up here about a drink. I wanted to ... talk to you." He felt awkward, out of place. It reminded him of being a teenager, all gangly limbs and tripping tongues, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

She laughed, a sound like water running over rocks, with a little glass mixed in. Luke said she had a past, a story that would cut a man to his soul, but he wouldn't share it with Alaric, said it wasn't his place. Still, you could hear it in her laugh, if you knew how to listen. "Well Officer, you have my nearly undivided attention. What did you want to say."

He blew out a frustrated breath, trying to gather his thoughts. He probably should have done that before he approached the girl, but he hadn't been thinking straight, and now he wasn't sure what to say. Everything he thought of sounded lame in his head, never mind actually letting his lips form the words. "You... you work hard." _Ah yes, excellent start to the whole conversation. Way to go Romeo._

She stopped walking, turning to give Alaric a look, her eyebrow practically disappearing into her hairline it shot up so far. "Really? You work hard? I'd expect a lame-ass line like that from Simon, the vampire can barely speak coherently, but you're supposed to be the suave older werewolf. You have got to be kidding me." She snorted, turning away from him and walking faster, enough so that he had to jog a few steps to catch up.

Alaric reached out a hand, catching her wrist and tugging him back towards her. She wanted suave? He could fucking do that. He tipped her chin up with two fingers, eyes flinty with determination. "If that's what you want, Maia, I can be that guy. I just thought you wanted something a little more real."

"I tried real, Alaric. I just want to stop thinking for a few minutes." She reached a hand up, bracing it around the back of his neck and pulled his face to her own, catching his lips in a kiss that reeked of desperation and despair. He knew it wasn't about him, but at the moment he didn't care, just swiped at her lips with his tongue, accepting whatever it was she was offering. They all felt it right now, and he was going to take the solace for what it was.

Backing Maia up against the wall, the hand that wasn't holding her face roamed over her body, dipping down to caress her curves, fingers digging into her hip before trailing up her stomach under her shirt. They broke the kiss, both panting in much-needed breath. He released her chin, caressing her cheek before tangling his fingers in her gloriously kinky hair. He gave it a tug, testing her reaction, tilting his head to one side to watch her eyes narrow and her breath catch.

"Is this okay?" There was a feral tone creeping up the edges of his voice as passion swamped his senses. She nodded, and he pressed closer, tugging a little harder. "None of that, I need a yes. Use your words, little wolf."

She clasped her hands to his waist, tugging his erection flush against her, grinding through both their jeans. "Yes. I want this. I want you. This is perfect."

With a satisfied growl he reclaimed her lips, holding firmly to her hair with one hand and working at the button of her jeans with the other. The haze of need made everything more difficult, but he finally worked them free, plunging his hand into her underwear. The rough pads of his fingers explored the heat he found there, dipping into her slick centre. Another growl, triumphant now, escaped as he drew that moisture up and flicked across her clit, wrenching an answering growl from the dark skinned girl.

Her own hands moved from his hips to the front of his pants, arms awkwardly knocking against his as she tried to undo his pants while he had a hand down her own. She keened, frustrated, and he pressed closer, making the action even more difficult. Sharp teeth pierced his lip and grunted out a laugh, breaking the kiss and tugging harshly at the hair in his hand. "Nah, little wolf. Not tonight."

He dropped to his knees, trapping her hips against the wall as he brushed his face against the damp crotch of Maia's jeans, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her. Musk and salt and need so fierce it was almost overwhelming. He tugged at her pants, pausing to look up at her, a devilish twinkle in his eye. "You can say no at any time."

She snarled, trapping her thumbs in the waistband of her pants and tugging them down. "Please... I need..."

He laughed, eyes roaming burnished, exposed flesh like a starving man at a banquet. Using his hands he dragged her one ankle farther aside, spreading her legs, sliding the one up over his shoulder for a better angle as she pressed her back against the wall. Lightning fast his tongue flickered across her clit and along her slit, tasting her for the first time. She stiffened around him, whining as she bucked her hips towards his face. Finally he conceded, pressing his face into her mound and laving along her slit with firm, broad strokes, an even pace, not reaching the clit. Soon she was writhing against him, desperate for more, and he moved to flicker his tongue across the hood of her clit, his free hand coming up to delve inside her, working slowly, and then faster, pumping in and out to match the speed of his tongue on her clit.

When she came it was exquisite, she shouted, a hoarse cry of ecstasy, her thighs shivering on either side of his face. Slowly he eased her leg from his shoulder, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and gently sweeping it between her legs, soothing the frenzied twitching of her body with a soft kiss on her stomach before he pulled her underwear and jeans back up, buttoning them and slowly raising to his feet so he was standing above her again.

Alaric caught a handful of that wondrous hair once more, turning her face to look at him and brushing a musky kiss across her lips, giving her the barest hint of her own taste. "Thank you, Maia, for your pleasure." She simply nodded, leaning forward to cling to his arm. On unsteady legs, she turned toward her home, and he gallantly escorted her all the way to the door.

"Do... do you want to come in?" Maia's voice was still husky from her earlier release, but her eyes were unsure.

He shook his head no. "Not tonight, but you call me when you think about it, little wolf."


End file.
